desde la raiz asta las hojas
by undergirl
Summary: raven, tiene un pasado, un presente, pero como sera en un futuro no muy distante, un arma o una chica normal descubranlo manden reviews
1. desde la raiz asta las hojas

DESDE LA RAIZ ASTA LAS HOJAS

el pasado, presente y futuro de raven, descubre que la hiso haci y que es lo que cambio su forma de ser.

"mira abuela cuervos"

"jovenes titanes al atake"

"RAVEN NO LLORES, TIENES PROHIBIDO LLORAR"

"raven amiga mia sucede algo"

"bruja eres una bruja"

"tenias razon raven tal vez es solo un auto"

"NO GRITES, QUIERES DESTRUIR TODO"

"no sabe mos nada de ella, como sabremos si es nuestra amiga, como podemos confiar en ella"

" la rabia te cosumira"

"por que no puedo llorar o reir abuela"

"raven"

"jovenes titanes al atake"

"raven"

(que es esto)

"raven"

(por que)

"raven despierta"

un laboratorio frio, casi oscuro, lo unico que iluminaban eran unas luces fuerte dirijidas a cada computadora, que se encontraba ay, en una incobadora se encontraba una chica semi desnuda solo el traje de baño negro la cubria, dos cientijicos veian a la chica con detenimiento y la llamaban para despertarla

al momento de abrir los ojos, se asusto por la cantidad de luz y las presencias no conocidas del lugar, enpezo a golpear con todas sus fuerzas el grueso crital que devidia su mundo con el extrerior, su miedo fue tan grande que varias computadoras hay se llenaron de energia oscura y explotaron a los pocos segundos

"raven tranquila" dijo un cientifico de cabello dorado, intentando calmar a la chica, pero ella parecia desesperada, el agua de la incubadora poco a poco fue bajando y a los pocos milimetros cubicos la incubadora se abri y la chica de piel porcelana callo.

"abicenle a slade que el experimento 01R24AV09E53N acaba de despertas" grito el cientifico a uno de los guardias, mientras el sugetaba a la chica que tenblaba, completamente mojada, e indefensa de vista, al no reconocer ningun objeto o persona que veia.

"raven, ¿di algo?"

"algo"

"dime cuantos dedos ves" dijo lebantando cuatro dedos

"cuatro"

"recuerdas algo antes de todo esto"

"recuerdo..... no ... mi mente estaq bacia....¿quien eres tu?"

"perdon por no presentarme soy gabriel.... el doctor gabriel kemp"

"¿que ago aqui?"

"eres el experimento 01R24AV09E53N mejor conocida como raven, eres mi creacion mas grande, perdo debes demostrar si tienes la capacidad si de ser la mejor arma que e diseñado"

"arma"

"el arma azarath"

"deja de hablar con ella gabriel, y preparala para la prueba" dijo una voz misteriosa, el doctor volteo para percatarse del sujeto enmascarado con ropas de samurai

"slade... señor, acaba de despertar, dele tiempo de que su mente se ajuste a este ambiente"

"desperdicie dos años en este experimento gabriel, no desperdiciare ningun segundo mas, preparela"

"pero señor"

"es una orden"

"si señor"

los disparos se oian en la sala de pruebas mientras raven le disparaba a los robot con un arma que parecia un jugete.

"sus disparos son al 100 de acierto en los puntos centrales de los robot, sus golpes y patadas, estan al 60 de su poder, su agilidad es de un 75, su velocidad al 80"

"su ritmo cardiaco es normal, sus endolfinas estan al nivel"

"todo es normal en ella"

" apesar de estar en una situacion de riesgo lo toma como si fuera un juego de niños, buen trabajo gabriel"

"gracias señor, pero aun me preocupa algo..... el programa de memoria, es inestable, tal vez aya algun recuerdo en su mente, y tal vez esos recuerdos vienen cuando esta en un estado de sueño, ya que emos monitoriado sus ondas cerebrales domida como despierta y dormidas son un caos"

"por eso no hay que preocuparnos, mientras cumpla con su mision"

"señor si algun recuerdo de los titanes biene sus planes se iran por el caño"

"a menos de que destruya a los titanes lo mas rapido posible"

los robot eran destruidos uno por uno, las munisiones se acabaron, solo quedaban los golpes, pero algo perturbaba la mente algo que no sabia esplicar

(¿por que siento que esto es mentira?..... sera mejor que no me preocupe por eso, si saben que estoy perturbada, me regresaran a la incubadora, y eso es una tortura)

"raven la prueba termino, esta noche comienza tu primera mision"

tal vez no es muy bueno pero algo es algo, opinen que deberia cambiar, o si quieren que le continue, ya despues negociaremos, manden RR


	2. capitulo 2

como abran notado en mi especialidad es un homor algo raro, pero tanbien me gusta mucho la emocion y el sufrimiento. , en el ultimo fan vimos que slade fabrico un arma nueva conocida como raven, y ella tiene problemas de memoria, pero se abra olvidado de todo por completo.

¿QUIEN SOY REALMENTE?

un tenebroso pasillo, una oscuridad increible, un silencio misterioso, una alma en pena

"pasillos oscuros, silencio misterioso, me gusta es tranquilizante, pero ¿en donde estare realmente y quien soy yo?"

"eres raven mi hija"

"disculpe señor slade no me di cuenta de su presencia" raven hiso una reverencia y despues miro la fria mascara de slade quien se encontraba opuestamente de la posicion original de raven (en pocas palabras atras)

"raven, soy tu padre slade, cuando eras niña sufriste un accidente que te dejo en un estado critico, queria darte la vida, pero me era imposible, asi que gaste los ultimos años en que recuperaras el conocimiento, pero la unica forma era que mutaras, solo queria algo bueno para ti, mas velocidad, mas fuerza, mayor capacidad mental y un poder que solo tu mente y tus emociones controlan, raven eres la mujer perfecta"

"yo soy raven, el arma azarath"

"aunque eres mi hija debes ganarte el respeto de tu padre cumpliendo mis ordenes, no tendre misericordia, eres mi hija pero tanbien uno de mis lacayos"

"como ordene slade"

"de ahora en adelante llamame señor slade"

"si señor slade"

"gabriel encargate de ella"

"como ordene señor"

la sombra de la sombra desaparece entre la oscuridad dejando a la joven en lagunas de dudas, solo la silueta de gabriel se hacercaba a la chica de piel porcelana, y cabello largo (como raven estubo dormida durante dos años su cabello crecio)

"raven ven te enseñare tu habitacion" raven tan obediente siguio a gabriel asta unas habitaciones enumeradas

"la de enseguida es la mia, esta es la tuya, aqui tienes ropa de tu medida, toda negra por supuesto, un librero con los mejores libros desde shakespiere asta anne rice autora de la entrevista con el vampiro, tanbien musica instrumental , rock, y la que quieras, y una cama de las mas comodas"

"waw se tomaron muhcas molestias"

"raven ay algo que te debo decir, tus celulas mutantes son inestables y a veces tendras atakes cada 12 o 13 horas haci que cuando estes dormida y tengas un atake golpeas la parte baja de este mueble" gabriel se hacerco a la mesa de lampara que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, dando un golpe suave en la parte baja abrio una compuerta de donde estaban bien ordenadas unas geringas con la misma cantidad de sustancia color azul oscuro

"esto es un antidoto tardara unos 10 minutos en causar efecto pero es efectivo, si se te acaba me avisas, yo imediatamente podre nuevas geringas, y en algunos casos experimentaremos disminuyendo la docis"

"¿por que hacen esto?"

"por que es por tu bien si tus....." el brillante doctor iba a proseguir pero bio los ojos de raven, ojos lavanda tan misteriosos, y sin secretos ni sentimientos

"¿por que me hicieron esto?......¿slade es mi padre en realida?" la chica oscura pregunto despues de un silencio que devoraba la tencion

"slade canbio despues de tu trajico accidente, dejo de confiar en los demas, ahora es mas frio, y solo quiere que los cusantes de esto pagen"

"pero regrese todo puede volver a la normalidad"

"raven esta es la normalidad..... ahora si me disculpas estare en mi lavoratorio, si quieres salir de las instalaciones lo aras en conpañia de un guardia... ahora si me disculpas"

el silencio y la soledad lleno el anbiente de la habitacion gris

" otra vez esta sensacion de misterio y mentira, por que presiento que mi padre miente y el profesor gabriel tiene que ver" raven examino la abitacion, agarro ropa del armario(del gusto que ustedes quieran), vio su cabello que era increiblemente largo y ondulado, encuentra una espada a un lado de su cama donde estaba su equipo de batalla y se corta el pelo a un altura de los ombros, sin perder ese toque misterioso.

"los guardias no son lo mas adecuado para salir a la ciudad, hay que examinar de fondo el terreno de juego" la chica oscura salio de la habitacion y paso serca de los guardias quienes no la detubieron al salir de las instalaciones

"hoy en dia los guardias hacen bien su trabajo" la chica salio de las instalaciones y camino hacia el centro de la ciudad

esete es el fin del segundo capitulo, las mentiras corren, pero cual sera la realida para raven, la verda es que raven cree que no es la persona que dicen que es, y lo averiguara quien es realmente, por las buenas o...........por las malas. manden sus opiniones alguna sujerencia o comentario al respecto.


	3. cap 3

raven sale de las instalaciones, con dudas, y preguntas con respecto a su pasado pero entontrara que no todo es como le hacian creer que era

¿QUIEN ERES TU?

"no bestia, no hay pizza de toffu" un chico mitad robot le reclamaba a su amigo verde en la pizzeria

"pero hay de vegetales"

"calma chicos"un chico de cabello negro con antifas le decia a sus amigos pero era inposible calmarlos

"chicos, disculpen..... chicos.......AMIGOS" grito la joven estraterrestre quien se sento a un lado del enmascarado lider, los chicos dejaron su discucion y le pusieron atencion, pero al notar el silencio repentino por el tremendo grito, la chica solo les dio una risita nerviosa

"estamos aqui por que benimos a pasarla bien, no para enpesar otra discucion"

"star tiene razon deberiamos divertirnos, y pasarla bien en nuestro dia"

"tienes razon robin hace dos años que derrotamos a slade y la ciudad esta en completa paz"

"hace dos años que......" el chico verde al escuchar el comentario de su amigo bajo las orejas y sonlto una lagrima

"ups lo ciento" todos bajaron la mirada al recordar ese momento

"hojala raven estubiera aqui" starfire dijo con ojos triztes al recordar a su amiga

" SI NO SE VAN DE AQUI TODO EXPLOTARA" grito raven a sus demas amigos

"PERO SI TE QUEDAS MORIRAS" robin intento todo lo posible para que su compañera los acompañara a la salida

"UNO DE CINCO NO ESTA MAL"

"RAVEN REGRESA" los jovenes titanes corrieron a donde se encontraba su compañera pero un rayo de energia oscura los expulso del lugar hacia las frias aguas del mar

"despues de que el equipo de emergencia reviso los esconbros no encontraron rastro ni de raven ni de slade"

el silencio incomodo lleno el lugar los titanes no sabian que decir, habian perdido a uno de sus compañero y amigo muy querido.

"oygan chicos que tal si nos separamos y vamos a celebrar a nuestro estilo" starfire rompio el hielo tratando de olvidar lo sucedido

"buena idea star, yo ire al super domo de video juegos, dicen que hoy ponen nuevos juegos y venden exelentes prototipos para play"

"Buena ide cyborg, star me quieres aconpañar a ver una pelicula"  
"hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa que linda parejita verdad bestita" cyborg le dio un golpesito en el codo a su amigo mientras se reia burlonamente

"dejame enpaz cy" el chico bestia se encontraba pensativo (hhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa el apocalipsis)

"que te sucede chico bestia" robin le intrigo la reaccion de su amigo

"nada.....saben me adelantare ire al parque.......... nos vemos en la noche"

"adios" los amigos se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes

el parque, un lugar tranquilo donde alguien puede perderse en el tiempo y perder el tiempo en sus pensamientos, tanta tranquilidad

"se supone que hoy saliamos a divertirnos para olvidar ese incidente, pero por que tube que suceder haci, no pudo terminar sin que alguien muriera"

"hooo auxilio mi bolso" una chica grito al momento de que un enorme sujeto le arrebato el bolso y salio corriendo

"ho genial, chica linda, sexy e indefensa en problemas"el chico bestia se tranformo en un geoparsdo y corrio a toda velocidad detras del maleante, el cual se detubo y al momento que el animal salto, el lo recibio con un fuerte golpe en la quijada, que lo mando a volar callendo de espalda en el duro piso de tierra

"esto no era lo que tenia en mente" el chico bestia se sobo la cabeza y la quijada parandose en posicion de batalla

"no eres rival para mi" dijo el ladron qien se hacerco al chico bestia tronandose los puños

"el no pero yo si" dijo una voz detras del criminal

el y el chico bestia voltearon para encontrar a un chica de ropas oscuras y cabello lavanda asta los ombros hermosamente ondulado y misterioso

"jajajajajaja por que no vas al centro comercial muñeca, escuche que hay descuento en ropa para damas"

"que tal si yo te descuento un par de dientes" dijo la chica poniendose en pose de batalla

"oye espera espera espera este es un asunto oficial y no voy a permitir que un ciudadana se moleste en hacer mi trabajo" el chico bestia se puso de pie y se trono los dedos de la mano

"que gran trabajo haces me sorprende que la ciudad siga en pie"

"oye un error lo comete cualquiera, ademas quien eres tu para criticarme, voy a atrapar a ese criminal sin tu ayuda"

"pues dejame decir que hace un exelente trabajo pero el ladron se escapa"

"que" el chico bestia vio al ladron ya muy lejos, se trasformo en un halcon y enpeso a volar

" mmmmm sera un completo idiota pero nesesitara ayuda"

el chico bestia alcanso al ladron y este lo recibio con un puñetaso en el estomago, igual efecto que el primer golpe solo que esta vez callo en el paimento

"no me importa que seas un titan las caras se rompen igual" el enorme sujeto enpezo a sercarse al chico verde pero al momento de estar a pocos metros fue golpeado por una roca del mismo tamaño que su cabeza

"hauch quien tiro eso" volteo para todos lados buscando al responsable

"por que tan deseoso de saber" grito la chica corriendo a gran velocidad (digamos que si fuera alunma del mismo geopardo (no no wolverine) este estaria orgulloso de su niña)

"te crees muy valiente" al momento de que el grandote le arrojo un golpe ella lo esquibo, agarro su muñeca y le dio un puñetaso en el brazo cusandole una dislocacion, al momento de sentri que el hueso se separara, utilizo la misma inercia en el golpe para darle un fuerte codazo en la cara,

digamos que la ambulancia llego por el tipo el cual termino con una severa dislocacion en el brazo y fractura de craneo

"waw eso fue inprecionante donde aprendiste hacer eso, y el golpe y lo veloz que ibas y la up eso fue fue genial y......" el chico bestia se emociono pero se detubo al verle bien la cara

"no fue nada ......... disculpa tengo algo en la cara" la chico enpezo a tronar lo desdos frente al chico verde

"tus ojos, tu exprecion seria, ese chakra en la cara....... RAVEN"

"como sabes mi nombre"

"raven no me recuerdas soy yo el chico bestia, tu compañero de equipo, trabajamos juntos para detener a los malos, luchar por la verdad la justicia y el ultimo trozo de pizza"

"disculpa jamas te abia visto"

"pero raven no me recuerdas"

"oye he estado en coma desde hace varios años y tal vez no recuerde nada de mi pasado pero se que yo no soy la persona que crees que soy"

"pero tu... te pareces............. ho lo siento....... es que todabia no puedo creer que una mienbro de nuestro equipo alla muerto"el chico bestia bajo la mirada afrontando la cruda realidad

"escucha lo siento, no sabia, soy nueva acabo de despertar y la verdad estoy muy confusa, pero que mas da"

"no soy un tonto por confundirte con ella pero si no fuera por tu cabello ondulado si te parecerias a ella"

" el cabello ondulado la verdad es lacio solo se hizo ondulado por que estubo mucho tiempo en agua"

"estas segura que no eres la persona que yo creo que eres"

"no no soy la persona que tu crees que soy, aparte tanpoco creo ser la persona que mi padre y los doctores dicen que soy realmente, pienso que tal vez me esten mintiendo, pero que ganarian con eso"

"no se....a por sierto soy logan pero mis amigos me dicen el chico bestia"

"tu ya conoces mi nombre"

"si jejejeje... oye quieres ir a tomar un cafe"  
"mmmmmm no tengo mucho tiempo pero que mas da mi padre no se enterara"

"las 8:55 el chico bestia jamas se abia tardado tanto"

"tranquila star a de estar deprimido por hay..... no te preocupes" cyborg se dsipuso a ignorar el enorme hollo que abia hecho estar fire por sus vueltas alrededor de la sala

"mmm star tiene razon si estubiera tan deprimido ya estubiera aqui enserrado en su cuarto"

"si eso los hace sentir bien saldre a buscarlo"cyborg se levanto de su aciento pero en ese momento la puerta se abrio revelando a un super contento chico bestia

"chico bestia donde abias estado estabamos muy preocupado" cyborg comenso a gritarle pero el chico bestia lo paso de largo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"chico bestia que bueno verlo como le fue" starfire se le hacerco

" de maravilla que, pensabqan que este dia ia a ser malo"

"para ti si" cyborg lo señalo atonico

" que les hace creer eso"

"pues con la exprecion de tu cara diria que te fue bien, vamos saca la sopa"

"es que conoci a una chica que es exactamente igual a raven, asta se llama raven, y se conporta igual a raven, asta me dijo idiota tres veces este dia, y me felicito por mi buen trabajo en esta ciudad"

" y cuando la vamos a conocer" dijo robin con una mirada picara

"pues....... la verdad no se por que dijo que tenia un trabajo que hacer esta noche y tal vez estaria algo ocupada"

" a mi se me hace que bestita se esta enamorando" dijo cyborg en tono burlon

"oye la acabo de conocer, ademas si pienso que es exactamente igual a raven tomaria años en tratar de saber su numero de telefono"

"teso ni lo dudes"

"raven estas lista par tu primera mision"

"si señor slade"

"bien tu primera mision sera robar la espada de malchior, y eliminar a cualquiera que se ponga en tu camino, no llebaras ningun arma, solo tu armadura y tu mascara te cubriran"

"entendido señor slade"

como podran ver baje un poco el nivel de melodramatismo a unco mas suave, pero no perdere mi estilo por nada del mundo, tanbien manden comentarios ya que todas las sugerencias las tomare y vere que cambios serian adecuados o no, tanpoco exageren ¬¬. recuerden el que opina es por que quiere expresarlo al mundo, el que no es por que no tiene libertad de exprecion o no quiere tenerla


	4. cap 4

hola a todos aqui undergril con informacion desde el inframundo, parece que todo esta ardiendo como siempre, los demonios si que tiene algo de fuego en su interios y parece que todo esta anormal en la calle de las pesadillas, recuerden almas perdidas los angeles, van al cielo y los caidos al infierno, haci que no se caigan por las escaleras, de espalda, corriendo o a los brazos de su novio (a) o nos veremos pronto.

raven tiene una mision un desafio, con dudas, insegura, lograra su objetivo

" " habla

( ) pensamientos

' ' comunicadores

¿SOY LO QUE DICEN?

el museo nacional de jump city la poderosa espada de malchior, ase mucho tiempo existia un dragon que custodiaba la espada, melchior era su nombre y sangre su apellido, la espada era una garra cortada, su mango un vigote robado y su funda unas escamas indestructibles, melchior recupero lo que le robaron, pero rorek con ayuda de su magia pudo enserrar al dragon en un libro pero su victoria tubo un precio muy alto ya que rorek tanbien fue atrapado por el libro. ahora la espada de malchior es uno de los objetos mas valiosos de jump city, y tanbien uno de los que tiene mayor poder

"eso dice la leyenda de rorek el mago y malchior el dragon, la espada sera indestructible pero no contra ladrones" una sombra en el techo del museo caminaba lejos de la luz, hacia el lado donde las sombras dominan y la luz nunca existe, del techo vio la altura del enorme edificio

"exactamente unos 8 pisos si me caigo tal vez me muera.... pero puedo leditar"

' muy bien raven si piensas le ditar recuerda debes concentrarte en siertos puntos'

"como ordener gabriel" raven cerro los ojos y enpezo a concentrarse, su mente se vacio por completo, y en pocos momentos paso del techo a la ventana del ultimo piso

"bien estoy en la cuarta ventana del octavo piso, parece que el sistema de seguridad es muy bueno, pero yo soy mejor" raven se concentro para poder atravesar la pared y en poco tiempo lo logro

"ya estoy adentro"

'bien raven la espada se encuentra en el sexto piso junto a la expocicon del medievo, ten cuidado hay tres guardias bien armados'

"genial lo que me faltaba"

raven corrio acia las escaleras, y las salto, sugetandose del pasamanos del sexto piso evito el duro aterrisge en la sala del primer piso

mientras tanto la noche era tranquila, y los ciudadanos descansaban, tanbien cuatro jovenes despreocupados, dormian y soñaban sueños que solo eran fantasias alejadas

"zzzzzzzzzzz si star zzzzzzzzz de eso se trata zzzzzz la cita" el lider adormecido soñaba con su dulce damisela de cabellos bronceados

"zzzzzzzzz mmm jajajajajaja por eso soy el campeon mundial de video juegos amiguitozzzzzzzzz soy el mejor" el metalico titan soñaba con una victoria que lo alegraba

"zzzz si robinzzzzzz las citas sonzzzzzzzz como reuniones amistosaszzzzzz entre dos amigos que se quieren" la chica de tamaran soñaba con su caballero de roja armadura

"raven no te hacerques zzzzzz es peligroso es una tranpa de sladezzzzzzz pero tienes que venir con nosotros zzzzz raven.... raven ......NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" el chico verde se desperto de su tormento

"era solo una pesadilla...........pero parecia tan real" se dijo a si mismo en un torbellino de oscuridad, cuando la alarma se encendio y la sombra cambio su color a teñirse de rojo

"disculpe donde esta la exivicion de las espadas" pregunto raven a uno de los guardias

"esta en el siguiente pasillo........ espere es demaciado tarde para..." cuando el guardia volteo a ver a raven esta le dio un golpe muy fuerte y el guardia callo inconciente

"tonto" raven se hacerco a la espada la cual no toco reviso si todo estaba en orden, vio una lucesita roja fuera de lugar y decidio usar su poder telekinetico, cuando la espada estaba a pocos sentimetros de su mano un bumerag coca con la espada y la manda a la siguiente exibicion.

"tu mama no te enseño a no jugar con objetos filosos" de las sombras el lider titan salio en pose de guardia con sus demas compañeros

"lo siento desafortunadamente no conoci a mi mama" raven y robin sin saber quien era por que traia puesta una mascara (haci como una cara sonriente de un lado y una triste del otro) se intercabiaron miradas y en un parpadeo raven corrio direccion a la espada

"stafire cyborg cubranme, chico bestia ve por la espada" grito el lider titan

al momento el chico bestia se transformo en un alcon y fue por la espada

'raven ve por la espada y elimina a los titanes'

"entendido" raven corrio a gran velocidad tanto que llego casi al mismo tiempo que el chico bestia, al momento que ella se lanso a sia la espada el chico bestia se destransformo y salto por ella los dos estaban a pocos sentimetosy cuando menos lo esperaban raven agarro la espada dio una pirueta y se puso en pose de batalla

"auch" por supuesto que el chico bestia no tubo la misma suerte con el aterrisaje

robin llego de sorpresa y le dio un golpe en la quijada, pero raven respondio el golpe cuando robin iba a contra-atakar starfire se preparaba para tirar una starbols (los rayitos que salen de sus manos ¬¬) y en el momento de dispararla raven la esquiba y el rayo le da a robin, cyborg se preparo para dispara su cañon de protones raven logra esquibarlo, y enpiesa a hacer piruetas para que starfire no le diera con sus starbols, corrio asta llegar a cyborg y una de las starbols le dio mandandolo a volar asta donde robin se encontraba recuperandose del reciente golpe, y al momento del inpacto los dos quedaron inconcientes

"rindete por favor no queremos pelear"

"lastima que no tiene esa obcion" raven enpeso a tirar golpe tras golpe al momento en el que star esquibo el ultimo raven tiro una patada haciendo que chocara contra una pared, en ese moemnto raven agarro unas degas de samurai y las tiro haci estafire haciendo que se clabaran alrededor de ella inpidiendole moverse y liberarse de ellas.

el chico bestia se lebanto y se tranformo en un toro para envestirla pero al momento raven salto a su espalda y lo sujeto de los cuernos, y lo condujo asta la exivision de dinosaurios, el toro sin ver lo que hacia choco contra los huesos de un tiranosaurio rex y unas costillas le calleron encima inpidiendole salir

"oye esto no es justo" el chico bestia volvio a su forma normal y vio a la chica samurai directamente a la masca, noto que su armadura abia una s "trabajas para slade"

"si digamos que algo por el estilo" subio a la ventamna mas sercana "dile a tus amigos que slade volvio y con un arma mas poderosa, y la prxima vez no tendre piedad" raven salto de la venta na y desaparecio

"como que slade sigue vivo no puede ser" grito ehuforico el lider titans a su amigo verde

"oye yo tanpoco se nada solo eso me dijo, que querias que tomara el te con ella y discutieramos sobre el asunto" grito el chico bestia a su compañero

"por lo menos ubieras hecho otra cosa como transformarte en un toro, parecia que estaba conpletamente preparada para eso" grito mas fuerte robin

"oye no vi que tu la detubieras, acaso fue eso, o fue por que te mando a volar"

"pero por lo menos si pude darle un golpe tu quedaste desmayado a la primera"

"viejo a quien le importa eso lo que inporta es que perdimos la espada y la peor de todas las noticias es que slade sigue vivo eso es lo que mas me molesta que ese tipo siga vivo despues del sacrificio de raven"

" amigos eso significa que el mal no se a destruido tenemos que pelear mas duro sin uno de nosotros" starfire se hacerco a sus amigos para calmar la situacion

"tienes razon star vamos a casa" ordeno el lider a sus amigos y se marcharon a la torre donde podrian planear una estrategia.

vien que les parecio, a mi nose yo por lo general tomo la decicion de los demas, por sierto hablando de molestias, alguien sabe si se estrenaron los episodios de los titans o no si si alguien sabe me dise cuando y que hora ya que se me acabaron los calculos y los contactos buscando. bueno eso es todo por hoy manden sus reviews


	5. cap 5

para que quedra slade una espada, yo soy la autora y me pregunto lo mismo a ver como me lo ingenio, bueno digamos que estoy en haci decirlo el salon de castigos del inframundo por que me rei de un mal chiste, y no termine de matar al que insulto a mis mascotas, por eso estoy castigada, bueno continuemos con el fic

"SOY LO QUE MI MENTE DICE"

"señor slade aqui le traigo la spada de malchior" raven hiso una reverencia a su amo y señor y le entrego la spada

"bien hecho, esa es mi niña, ahora preparen la spada para que solo raven pueda usarla" slade agarro la spada y se la entrego a uno de sus robot quedesaparecio, en la oscuridad

"tube un pequeño problema con unos sugetos pero me las arregle" raven se quito la mascara y miro las sombras del lugar

"estube monitoriando tus movimientos fueron presisisos, y como usaste sus poderes en su contra fue muy inteligente, te felicito estoy muy orgulloso"

"puedo retirarame señor"

"por supuesto raven descansa, mañana comensaremos tu entrenamiento con la spada, y en la noche hiras por otro objeto"

"entendido señor slade" las luces se apagaron y la oscuradad consumio el lugar, todos era borroso en su mente, nada abia nada de su pasado o lo que era antes de eso, nada, solo mentiras

raven, no debes de centir ninguna emocion

por que abuela

"¿abuela?" raven bio el espacio negro y se pregunto de donde benian esas voces, eran tan lejanas, pero a la vez parecia que ella estaba hay en la conversacion

raven

jinx

bruja

loca

"¿jinx?" raven miro su espacio blanco, su cabeza le dolia pero parecia que el negro se volvia gris y nublado

azarath, metrion, zinthos..... azarath, metrion, zinthos

el cantar parecia conocido, muy conocido

bien hecho raven tus emociones estan controladas a la perfeccion

gracias azar

"¿azar?¿azarath?"

el cuarto era oscuro solo la sirueta de la chica parecia moverse entre las sabanas, sudando, apesar del frio, su cabeza era una bonba apunto de explotar, pero sin darse cuenta entre sueños murmuro

"azarath, metrion, zinthos" en poco tiempo un foco exploto y el ruido desperto a raven

"¿que fue eso?..................hhhaaaaaaaaaaaa" el grito fue repentino su cuerpo le dolia, como si las llamas la cubrieran, el cuerpo se retorcia en el dolor sobre la cama mientras estaba enpapado en sudor, su chakra enpezo a brilla en tono carmesi y su nariz salieron gotas de la misma tonalidad

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

a veces tendras atakes cada 12 o 13 horas haci que cuando estes dormida y tengas un atake golpeas la parte baja de este mueble

en la desesperacion raven golpea la parte baja de la mesa, al instante el cajon se abrio raven tomo una geringa y se la encajo en la muñeca, el dolor de la aguja no fue nada con el de su cuerpo haci que pudo controlarlo, solo se quedo inmovil y despues de unos 10 munitos su cuerpo reacciono a la sangre que salia por su nariz, se dirigio al baño y se linpio la cara enpapada en sudor y sangre

"vaya susto que me di, pero por que estallo el foco, lo unico que recuerdo es azarath, metrion, zinthos" al momento de terminar su oracion la regadera de la tina se abrio, raven se sobre salto y corrio a serrarla " tal vez estas palabras tengan que ver con mi pasado"

la mañana paso rapido, y varios robots quedaron partidos a la mitad despues del atake de una espada bien forjada

"eso fue sensillo"

"raven puedes tomar un descanso las pruebas terminaron"  
"Gabriel, ayer tube un atake"

"si te dije que eran normales"

"pero estallaron muchas cosas"

"eso es normal por tu poder, debiste averte asustado y todo exploto es normal, a por sierto se de pequeña uida de ayer, y no me gusto nada que fueras sin conpañia"

"tenia que examinar mi terreno de juego, aparte los guardias, no son lo mas adecuado, no soy una estrella de rock y tengo que cargar guaruras"

"ya tranquila, te concegui algo para que pases inadvertida"

"que es eso"

"una cartera con identificaciones falsas, y una targeta de credito inagotable, puedes pasar tu dia como una tipica adolecente, siempre y cuando regreses atiempo para las pruebas y misiones"

"estabien, saldre a ver que ago, nesesito estudiar mas el terreno, no tienes un carro que me pueda llebar"

"aun no sabes conducir"

"dame un carro y lo sabras"

"toma mi eclipse pero no lo estrelles"

"eso le dices a tu mama y a tu novia"

"como lo sabes" antes de que le pudiera reclamar raven ya se abia ido a su habitacion, donde se preparo tomo el carro y se fue a la ciudad

en un edificio en forma de t unos jovenes se preparaban para sus deberes

"jajaja la puntuacion maxima, soy el mejor, la maquina vence al hombre por cuarta vez"

"me canse del juego" robin se lebanto de su asiento y se dirigio a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, cuando el chico verde salio con su ropa "normal" (un pantalon negro, con una camisa lila de doble manga, la cual unqa era blanca)

"a donde vaz bestita" el gigante de hierro (odio esa pelicula y ustedes, bueno no la odio solo que no la e visto) a su amigo quien solo tomo un trago de leche de soya y corrio por el centro de la sala

"voy a salir quiero ver si encuentro a raven"

"puedo ir a buscar a tu nueva amiga con tigo chico bestia" dijo la straterrestre que entro pocos minutos a la cocina

"star no tenias que ir ahora con robin al cine"menciono el joven verde

"es cierto, vamos robin" star arrastro a robin a la salida y salieron de la torre

"bien nos vemos cy que te diviertas" el joven verde salio de la torre a toda prisa dejando al amigo robotico solo

"creo que debo conceguirme un perro"

ando en el sube y baja aveces son melo dramatica, pero ahora me tome una fanta chamoy por eso me salio haci, bien mande reviews, y opinene, por que los tengo en la mira


	6. cap 6

no tengo nada que hacer por eso me pondre a escribir y arruinarles el dia a algunas personas que me asustaron, bien saben que los malditos osos cariñosos me aterran, y como va a ver luna llena pronto, muajajajajajajajajajajaja.

MIL PREGUNTAS PARA MIL Y UN RESPUESTAS

la cudad de saltadilla, ano ese es otro programa, bien city jump un lugar comun y corriente, una ciudad y nada mas, un eclipse negro corria a velocidad regular por las calles, la musica de rock se podia escuchar dentro del carro, (an escuchado lies de evanescence)

el carro se estaciono, la musica se apago, y el conductor salio, raven cerro el carro y enpezo a caminar hacia el parque para tomar un respiro ,el parque era un lugar tranquilo, raven se sento en una banca y enpezo a analizar la situacion

"sueños extraños, extraños presentimientos y esta misteriosa obsecion por saber quien soy realmente" raven saco de su cartera la identificacion falsa

"raven valeriuos, 17 años, mmmmm me pregunto si "

"hola raven"

"hola logan" el titan verde se sento a un lado de ella, mientras raven observava la identificacion

"oye te sucede algo"pregunto el joven verde en la preocupacion

"no nada es que ciento que mi padre me esta mintiendo y mi mejor amigo esta con el"

"por que arian eso"

"no se"

"bien este bueno, quieres ver una pelicula escuche que estrenaron el exorcista"

"mmmmm"

"sucede algo"

"no recuerdo cual fue la ultima pelicula que vi, ni cual genero me gusta, pero creo que me atrae el terror, horror y .... es dificil de explicar"

"cuanto tiempo tienes despierta"

"hoy es mi segundo dia"

"mmm pues creo que es normal"

"ni tampoco recuerdo haber entrado a un cafe antes, y ayer parece que fue como si lla hubiera entrado a ese cafe luna llena"

"pues, tal vez ..."

"y parece como si lla te ubiera conocido, como si ya antes te ubiera visto y abia convivido contigo, eres alguien nuevo para mi pero a la vez parece que ya nos conocemos"

"pues.... creo que tal vez ya antes nos ayamos visto y no lo recuerdas por que fue hace mucho mucho mucho"

"dicen que he estado dormida dos años, pero por que no recuerdo, mi niñez o el adcidente que me hiso esto"  
"te golpeaste la cabeza"

"¿por que te pregunto a ti si no conoces las respuestas de lo que fui y lo que me sucedio?"

"tal vez por que nesesitas a alguien que te escuche, y te entienda" al escuchar el comentario raven vio directamente a los ojos del chico bestia, el vio a raven sus miradas se intercanbiaron y en ese momento un balon de futbol lo golpeo

"hay eso fue doloroso" el joven verde se lebandto despues del golpe

"tal vez si nesesito que alguien me escuche" el joven verde vio a la chica, y penso por un momento

"oye quieres conocer a mis amigos" raven escucho el comentario y lebanto una ceja

"vamos no muerden mis amigos son los tuyos"

la torre titan el unico edificion en forma de t en toda la ciudad

"vaya una t se ve que no te pierdes en buscar tu casa" la chica gothika dio una mirada al edificio, y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo

"a qui vivimos, tenemos mas de dies abitaciones, un baño para cada una, un gimnacio, el living mas grande de toda la ciudad, una tele de pantalla de pasla mas grande de la del edificio del centro, una picina en el techo cancha de bolei baloncesto y fut, tanbien una mini bar para las mejores malteadas de la ciudad"

"interesante pero siento que e estado antes aqui"

"mmmm, entremos" el chico bestia la jalo asta el living donde el gigante metalico entraba a pocos minutos

"hola cy, te presento a raven, raven el es cyborg"

"hola raven" cyborg vio con detenimiento a la nueva amiga, pero su mirada de felicidad cambio a sorpresa

"raven..............HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA RAVEN , HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA" al momento de sus gritos robin y starfire entraron al living

"que sucede cyborg" robin pregunto angustiado

"ES RAVEN" cybor apunto hacia la chica gothika, star y robin miraron atonitos y despues su mirada cmbio a sorpresa

"RAVEN"

"tranquilos, yo no los conosco"

"ho raven mi gran amiga me da gusto verte despues de todo este tiempo" adivinen quien dio el abrazo de oso si dijieron mi estraterrestre favorito atinaron

"espera me adficcias" raven intento liverarse de tan tremendo abrazo

"haaaa star ella no es raven raven, ella es raven"

"robin estoy sumamente confundida, con la explicacion del chico bestia"

"lo que el quiere decir que ella es otra raven no la raven que conocemos"

"pero el parecido es asombrozo, si no fuera por el pelo seria como la hermana gemela de raven" cyborg se aserco para observarla bien

"chicos ella es raven, raven ellos son robin, starfire, y ya conoces a cyborg"

"gusto en conocerlos" dijo raven intentado agarrar aire

"y raven de donde bienes"

"es gracioso no recuerdo nada"

"veran chicos, raven estubo en estado critico por dos años y acaba de despertar, y aunque suena a pelicula de terror ella no recuerda nada de su pasado"

"ho" dijieron los tres titanes a la vez

"oygan chicos que hacen tan tenpano"

"es que el cine estaba muy llenos" contesto robin

"bueno sera mejor que me vaya tengo que estar en casa temprano" raven miro el relog y dio la buelta

"espra no te quedas a cenar" contesto el chico verde

"tengo cosas que hacer, pero mañana vendre a visitarlos lo prometo"

" deacuerdo"

despues de que el silencio se lleno en la abitacion, los jovenes se llenaron de preguntas

"muy interesante ella es esactamente igual a raven" hablo el joven robotico

"demaciado diria yo" dijo robin ante el comentario

"es muy linda " comento el chico verde quien recibio miradas burlonas de sus compañeros

"ha bestita tiene novia"

"callate cyborg"

bueno que les parecio este capitulo se que la primera imprecion es lo que cuenta pero a quien es la segunda impresion ya que nunca se sabe como son las personas asta que verdaderamente las conoces, please de verdad pido que si saben algo sobre los nuevos episodios diganmelo ya me enoje con el cartoon network.


	7. cap 7

FORGOTTEN FORGOTTEN

una noche oscura y tenebrosa, una silueta caminaba por el techo de una lujosa mancion, una mancion perteneciente a un adinerado colecionista de armas antiguas

'bien raven tienes que entrar desactivar el sistema de seguridad y robar las armas de helsing'

"entendido gabriel no tardare" la silueta enmascarada encontro la ventana mas cercana y entro usando sus poderes

la casa era enorme, los objertos raros antiguos y valioso se encontraban en pedestales, guardadosen una caja de vidrio con un buen sistema de seguridad, la chica continuo caminando asta que llego a una sala con grandes armas, espadas, pistolas, cuchillos, asta que encontro unas cuchillas muy singulares, las cuchillas tenian forma de cierra cada punta en forma de relanpago, y un mango que las hacia girar a gran velocidad, al lado de ellas abia una pistola con cabeza de carnero y en la parte inferrior de la pistola un cartucho para cien flechas plateadas, aun lado exividas una espada con un mango plateado, el protector del mango parecian caminos sin rumbo y su estado era perfecto, tanbien abia dagas y pistolas con cartuchos de balas plateadas

"gabrial hay muchas armas aqui quieres alguna en especial" dijo raven observando el botin

'la espada, la pistola y las cuchillas' gabriel observaba el desempecho de raven tomando adseso de las camaras de seguridada

raven reviso el crital el cual parecia que no tenia nada anormal, se puso un guante con unas uñas de diamante y enpezo a abrir un oyo en el grueso cristal despues de abrirlo con sus poderes enpezo a leditar las cuchillas asta tenerlas en su poder, pero la espada y la pistola eran demaciado grandes, enpezo a ver que podia hacer pero en ese momento un guardia de la mansion la descubre

"oye, tu ...'emergencia intruzo en la seccion 14'" el guardia corrio hacia raven saco su pistola y comenzo a apuntarle, pero raven saca su spada M (malchior) y corta la pistola en dos, el atontado del guardia ve la mitad de la pistola y el increible filo de la espada

"te rendiras por las buenas o por las malas --" el guardia incredulo recibe un golpe con la spada acostada (cuando nunca mencionamos las pociciones de la espada cuando decimos que recibio un golpe creemos que fue cortado en dos o decapitado, en este caso cuando nos referimos a acostada es con la parte anche de la espada la cual no tienen ningun filo (recuerden que las espadas son planas o en forma romboica) el cual proboca que se desmalle, raven al notar que ya la descubrieron, no le vio el caso a tener cuidado con la pistola haci que ronpio el vidrio tomo la pistola y la espada, cuando todas las alarmas de la casa se accionaron.

raven corrio hacia el siguiente pasillo pero se detubo y tomo un objeto que volo a su direccion, al atraparlo lo vio detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que era un bumerang

"es tiempo del segundo asalto" grito el lider titans (al decir asalto quiere referirse a un metafora que utilizan cuando hay partidos de fut basquet o algo haci como el segundo tiempo).

raven intento correr hacia una puerta pero starfire le inpidio el paso, cada titan estaba rodeando a raven si saber lo quien era en realidad

"titanes al atake" grito el valiente lider lanzandose al atake, raven vio el lio y saco su espada

'raven sal de hay el espacio es reducido tienes desbentaja en ese tipo de zonas'

"lo intentare solo dame un poco de tiempo" raven enpezo a defenderse con la espada, pero el espacio del cuarto era reducido y se ayo acorralada por una pared, miro a su alrededor y vio que detras de cyborg abia una ventana, solo tenia que llegar a ella.

"espeligroso pero no tengo otra obcion" raven se concentro y los ojos de la mascara brillaron a un tono blanco, y cada objeto de la abitacion, estatuas y cuadros antiguos brillo de color negro,

"azarath metrion zinthos" los objetos choicaron contra cada titan y raven aprobecho el acto para salir por la ventana

"titanes siganla" grito el lider liberandose de una pintura del siglo 15 apunto de golpearlo

los titanes salieron de la mancion y comensaron a persegirla por las calles, asta el sementerio

"es muy rapida" dijo el hombre de metal a su lider

"demaciado para ser una persona normal a de ser uno de los robots de slade"

"no es uno de esos malditos robot, es raven" grito el chico bestia a sus demas compañeros

"no puede ser raven, raven esta muerta ademas ella nunca trabajaria para slade" robin vio a su compañero de equipo con una cara de enojo al mencionar al malvado enmascarado

"no la escuchaste ella dijo el mismo hechizo que raven siempre utilizaba, ademas su forma de leditar los objetos es muy identica a la tecnica de raven"

"slade preparo un robot con la misma imformacion de raven eso es todo"

"que tal si slade se cree el doctor frankenesteind y trajo a raven a la vida como la pelicula"

"B. ves demaciada televicion" dijo para su compañero el hombre de ojalata

"pero que tal si el chico bestia tiene razon" la joven estraterrestre miro el piso de tierra y pasto antes de decir otra oracion

"star, raven esta muerta, afronten de una vez la realidad ESTA MUERTA" un relampago traspazo el oscuro cielo despues de esa oracion

"a veces me gustaria pensar que no robin" el chico bestia bajo la cabeza y sus ojos se calleron (en pocas palabras se entriztecion) junto con una gota de agua

todos los titanes lo miraron despues de su oracion, y el agua callo torrencialmente

"a veces quisiera despertar y ver a raven sentada en su rincon de la sala leyendo su libro, o por lo menos soportando una de mis bromas, minimo verla aunque sea una vez, pero eso es imposible por que cada dia me desanimas diciendo esa frase, rompiendo toda esperanza que tengo, el equipo de salvamento no encontro ni el cuerpo de raven ni el de slade, por eso a pesar de todo seguia pensando que raven estaba viva, pero al parecer el maldito de slade tambien, y no descanzare asta no ver lo contrario a lo que creo" las palabras del chico bestia fueron sinceras y llenas de valor, cada titan se quedo viendo a su compañero con cara de sorprendido por tan inteligentes palabras " cada dia cada noche he pensado en ese dia como una orrible pesadillas, pensar que su cuarto esta bacia me llena de temor, pero pensar que su tumba esta bacia me llena de esperanza, y no quiero perder esa esperanza por tus estupidas creencias, encontrare a esa ladrona le quitare la mascara y veras que no son sircuitos los que me encuentro" el titan verde camino por las tumbas alejandose de sus demas compañeros.

raven caminaba sin rumbo por el sementerio, la llubia aruino su comunicador y era imposible pedir indicaciones, el sementerio era oscuro y tetrico, solo las almas de los muertos bagaban como sombras por las criptas

"vaya noche para terminar aqui, sera mejor que espere a que terine de llover" raven siguio caminando y encontro un lugar seguro debajo de una cripta, se seco las manos y vio de quien era la tumba

"en honor a una titan, y a una gran amiga raven" raven miro la estatuilla de la titan, su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa, y su cara era como verse en un espejo la unica diferencia era su cabello, miro las flores que eran dejadas hay, tanbien noto una foto de todos los titanes, casi todos sonriendo para la camara, solo raven guardaba su cara seria, como si no sintiera nada, raven se quito la mascara y enpezo a tocar la cara de la estatua junto con su rostro a ver si encontraba alguna diferencia en los dos, los mismos ojos, el mismo chakra, era demaciado parecido.

la mente bacia enpezo a llenarse de dudas y confuciones las preguntas siempre giraban a la misma QUIEN SOY REALMENTE se preguntaba la chica gothika.

"oye tu alejate de hay" se escucho un grito en las sombras, raven se puso de nuevo su mascara y miro a su alrededor ara ser golpeada por una lapida, lanzada por un gorila verde

" me tomaste por sorpresa eso no volvera a pasar" dijo raven despues de quitarse la lapida de encima y comenzo a pelear con el chico verde

" raven escuchame algo te hizo slade, no se que sea pero puedo ayudarle, lo menos que quiero es aserte daño a si que escuchame" grito el chico bestia esquibando cada golpe y patada de su rival

"no escuchame tu, yo no soy raven soy un arma diseñada por slade, y no conosco a tu raven" el grito fue acompañado por una pata que tiro al joven titan, y un golpe que lo dejo inconciente, raven tomo la mochila donde iba su botin y al momento de hechar a correr el chico bestia se lebanto y se transformo en un leopardo y comenzo la persecucion, raven corrio a sia las afueras del sementerio, donde las tumbas teminana y los aboles enpiezan el bosque.

raven corrio pero se detubo al notar que el piso se acabo en un gran barranco y a varios metros de profundidad un rio furioso, raven volteo para encontrarse con el chico verde, quien corria a gran velocidad y raven lo detiene antes de que callera al barranco

"tu me salbvazte" dijo el joven verde el cual se asusto, cuando raven de sorpresa saca su espada y desbia un bumerang el cual despues de su brusco cambio de curso choca contra un arbol, probocando que este se callera.

el chico bestia se cubrio la cara pero raven lo enpuja y el arbol cae sobre ella probocando que se callera al barranco

"NOOOOOO" el eco del grito del joven verde se escucho por todo el bosque, cuando los titanes llegan al lugar de los hechos

"viejo yo creo que nadie sobrevive a una caida como esa" el joven metalico dijo para el mismo

"cyborg monitorea el lugar, hya que estar prevenidos" ordeno robin

que les parecio este capitulo, la verdad a mi me gusto, ¿aven pronto encontrara las respuestas que busca o la verdad encontro su tumba bajo el agua?


	8. cap 8

_underneath the bloody sky_

el barranco era inmenso y el rio feroz pero de sus aguas frias salia un cuerpo con pocas energias y en muy mal estado,la mascara y partes de la ropa estaban rotas por lo que al parecer inpactos de piedras, y algunas eridas nuevas en su cuerpo, el cuerpo con pocas energias camino debilmente cargando un saco, llego hacia la proteccion de un frondoso arbol que la cubriria de la lluvia mientras descansaba para sanar sus eridas, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de raspones y cortadas que al momento de tomar un respiro se curaron instantaneamente (como la curacion de wolverine)

al abrir los ojos sintio que sus fuerzas volvian solo un dolor en el brazo izquierdo la molestaba, rompio la manga de la vestimenta y encontro una erida muy larga de la muñeca asta mas arriba del codo y tan profunda que parecia que casi llegaba al hueso.

"grandioso"la chicha se dijo a ella misma mientras con la misma manga se hacia una venda para la erida y cargaba su botin , hacia la guarida.

"QUE RAVEN QUE" un golpe tremendo sacudio el mango de la silla, mientras un sujeto enmascarado escuchaba las noticias de sus trabajadores

"perdimos la señal de raven en el sementerio por la llubia, y una debil señal que pudimos captar fue en el barranco del bosque" un cientifico decia temblorosamente mientras su cabeza se llenaba de sudor y sus manos temblaban como un terremoto sacude la tierra

"busquenla y traiganla, no podemos perderla" grito slade ante aque aviso de su cientifico

"señor slade encontramos una pequeña señal de raven, al parecer uso su poder curativo a las orillas del rio pero perdimos la señal en unos instantes" dijo gabriel haciendo reverencia a sus jefe

"dos años preparando esta arma suprema, dos años construllendo un aprendices perfecto y ustedes lo pierden por una estupida llubia" slade se lebanta de su haciento y le da la espalda a sus cientificos mientras ve la abitacion oscura

"dos años pasan volando señor" una voz debil vino entre la oscuridad, tirando un saco lleno de armas enfrente del jefe

"raven estas bien"

"debil pero tengo fuerzas" esa palabras fueron las ultimas antes de que la chica se desmayara.

el espacio era oscuro y misteriosos, la oscuridad reinaba sobre la luz y ninguna alma abitaba ese lugar, bueno solo un aura conocida estaba en un sitio conocido y desconocido a la vez

"¿donde estoy?" raven enpezo a leditar entre el espacio negro biendo particulas coloridas de retratos inmoviles, pedasos que ella vio en sueños, al tocar uno se desintegro, su flotar era libiano y solo se escuchaba su respirar en la oscuridad

jovenes titanes al atake

"esa voz es conocidad pero de donde"

mi sarnet favorito fue comido por un

"quien esta alli"

nuestra mala bibra te inpide meditar

"otra"

creia que yo no te agradaba

"¿logan?"

el sonido desaparecio y un remolino blanco se llebo todo, pero esta vez en vez de ver pedasos de foto eran hojas de papel escritas en pluma negra completamente rotos pocas palabras se distinguian, raven enpezo a leer lo que se encontraba, leditando sin rumbo.

"entre la soledad y la oscuridad, indiferencia encontraras, pero la sangre de m.. ¿que es esto? un destello de plata brillo en la luz de luna, sobre una figura oscura arrodillada en el dolor, como las gotitas carmesi calleron al suelo, los ojos amastima parec... esto, estos son pensamientos......poemas de una persona total mente atormentada" los pedasos siguieron llegando y raven enpezo a leer las fracmentos " la sangre se derramos, y de sus venas corrieron rios carmesis, sus lagrimas de la llubia no se distinguieron, sombras eso bieron...... el tiempo es tiempo, y la felicidad es lo que una persona busca cuando..... la vida es un libro y lo venimos acabando..... esta persona que los escribio debio ser muy miserable"

raven, raven despierta por favor raven

raven abrio los ojos lentamente para encontrar la cara de gabriel en una expresion angustiada que cambio a felicidad al verla bien

"¿que sucedio?"

"lo que pasa es que gastaste muchas energias curandote, pero tu cuerpo no pudo curar esta erida, tardara mucho tiempo tal vez una semana o dos, nesesitas reposar"  
"no"

"por que"

"como dijo mi padre, he pasado dormida dos años, he dormido lo suficiente" raven se qito las sabanas, todabia estaba en trage de ninja solo su manga izquierda fue cortada para ser colocada una venda cuidadoza y apretadamente alrededor del brazo sobre la profunda erida, camino hacia su cuarto y cambio sus ropas despues de un merecido baño.

encontro un cuaderno y unas plumas en un cajon del tocador y enpezo a escribir los versos que en su mente escucho, despues agarro las llavez del auto y se dirigio a la torre titan.

me da flojera terminar haci que hay la dejamos escriban

con mucho odio undergril


	9. cap 9

los titanes tienen dudas al respecto y estan apunto de encontrar las respuestas de sus preguntas

en la torre titan las disputas enpiesan muy temprano

"que no"

"que si"

"que no"

"que si"

"que no"

starfire y cyborg solo observan a sus compañeros entre peleas y peleas sobre la desaparicion del ladron

"te digo que esta muerta, junto con raven, y tus ridiculas creencias"

"como sabes si esta muerta ya registramos el perimetro"

"a disculpen interrumpir pero la puerta estaba abierta y nadie escucho el timbre" dijo raven quien aparecio de la nada

"lo sentimos pero es que estas disputas solo se disfrutan con palomitas y malteadas" el joven robot le sonrio a su amigo, cuando el chico bestia noto la presencia de raven, se le olvido la discucion con robin y corrio a saludarla

"raven que bueno que estas aqui, vamonos de aqui" el chico bestia camino asta ella y la tomo del brazo izquierdo

"!ARGH¡" respingo raven en el dolor

"sucede algo"

"no, es que me lastime trabajando eso es todo" dijo raven sujetando su brazo

"ho raven amiga, si nesesitas algo yo te ayudare" dijo starfire hacercandose a raven

"no espera sin abrazos"

"oye y que haces aqui tan temprano" le pregunta cyborg a la chica

"queria ver si me podrian hablar sobre su amiga, la que murio"

"yo te cuento todo sobre ella" el chico bestia lebanto una mano y se señalo con la otra como si fuera un estudiante que le qeria responder al maestro "ella era una gruñona, un amargada, y nunca sonreia, siempre estaba leyendo un libro y bebiendo una taza de te"

"una taza con te, chico bestia" dijo cyborg

"disculpa mi vocabulario, en que iba...... haci, siempre meditaba, y se enserraba en su cuarto, en su cuarto tiene un estante de libros y adornos que solo se ocupan en halloween, que mas, haci.... ella era una medio demonio que siempre intentaba controlar sus emociones por que sino algo se destruia, y su padre a intentado dominarla, para destruir y/o conquistar el mundo"

" mas lento que no te entendi nada"

en los laboratirios de slade logan trabajaba en su computadora, con los datos que abia hecho de raven durante dos años, recabando cada dato y trabajando para mejorar algo en ellos y experimentar con raven, pero no dejaba de preocuparse

"ahora si puedo unir esto, esperen a que vean mi gran creacion, lo que viktor frankenestien pudo hacer, yo lo logre y con mejores resultados, aquellos cientificos que se burlaron de mi todos estos años al fin callaran para siempre, y finalmente abre demostrado el triunfo de la ciensia sobre todo, pero..... esto no es lo correcto yo no queria que mis estudios, mis experimentos se usaran para esto, robar armas y destruir unos niños, no es lo que deberia de ser, pero slade cree en mi trabajo y el me proporsiona todo esto, no puedo detenerme cuandohe logrado tanto, solo nesesito que raven tenga mayor capacidad, que sea perfecta en todos los sentidos, pero su banco de memoria se abrira en cualquier momento, no puedo permitirlo, si no, todo mi trabajo se volvera contra mi, y raven no me respetara, ella....... ella se a vuelto en la unica persona que confia en mi y mis trabajos" gabriel trabajaba arduamente en la incubadora donde raven fue creada, cambiando cablesy formulas "si puedo manipular estos dos genes raven sera un phoenix en lugar del alcon que es ahora"

"ya veo raven era una persona muy misteriosa" dijo raven sentada en el sofa

"si pero era una gran amiga, aunque no demostraba sus sentimientos, nosostros sabemos que ella nos queria" dijo el chico bestia muy confiado de sus palabras

"aunque a ti te tenia que soportar b."dijo cyborg en tono burlon

"ya veo" en ese momento el celular de raven sono y ella lo contesta" bueno.....hola gabriel......ahora......esta bien ire para aya" raven cuelga el celular y se levanta de su haciento "lo siento chicos pero tengo que irme, tengo un examen medico y es nesesario"

"bueno entonces nos vemos" dijo el chico bestia escoltandola hacia la puerta

"sucede algo gabriel" dijo raven entrando a los lavoratorios, donde gabriel, esperaba serca de la incubadora

"nesesito que entres, si esto funciona tendras mucha mas fuerza, y agilidad que un lejitimo licantropo (termino cientifico de hombre lobo)" dijo gabriel en la computadora

"y si no funciona"

"sufriras grabes leciones"

"esta bien" raven entro a la incubadora donde el quimico azul lleno todo espacio y los ables cubrieron algunas partes del cuerpo de raven, gabriel comenzo el proceso esperando que funcionara, al cabo de unas horas raven desperto sus ojos mostraban un nuevo brillo, pero su mente estaba aturdida, desconociendo lo que estaba a su alrededor comenzo a golpear el gruezo cristal, creando fisuras pequeñas en el, gabriel abrio la incubadora y raven salio de ella como en el principio

"raven estas bien"

" estare bien despues de que me explique por que siento mucho dolor"

" eso es normal por que tu cuerpo esta adaptandose a un nuevo nivel, solo nesesito ponerte a prueba y que descanses"

todo fue normal como en el principio, aunque la fuerza y la agilidad abian aunmentado, todo fue normal.


	10. cap 10

RABIA DENTRO DE MI

despues de una noche de pruebas, raven regreso a su abitacion lista para dormir, pero la noche fue incomoda, un atake llego como todos y se fue como todos, gracias al atidoto de gabriel, y los sueños de raven fueron sin ningun sentido como al principio. la mañana llego como todas y raven dio una vuelta por los lavoratorios donde encontro la computadora de gabriel ensendida

"si hecho un vistaso nadie sabra" raven se sento en la silla y comenso a revisarla, cuando encunetra lo que estaba buscando una bitacora elektronica y el primer dia era cinco dias antes de la gran explocion.

" bitacora, slade quiere que cree el soldado perfecto, pero nesesito un cuepo perfecto y en buenas condiciones para estructurarlo, he revisado cada perfil de soldados ...." raven escucho ruidos y se escondio debajo del escritorio, solo se vieron los zapatos de gabriel que entraba al cuarto

"que raro, crei que estaba en otro archibo, bueno, si hay un intruso la camara de seguridad me lo dira"

despues de un rato gabriel se retiro, y raven tomo camino haci la sala de seguridad, cuando pasa serca de una de las salas de entrenamiendo

"raven" se escucha una voz familiar, raven se detiene y entra a la sala

" raven te esperaba tu comunicador esta apagado pero ya que, ellos seran tus compañeros de batalla" dijo gabriel señalando a tres jovenes ya conocidos para nosostros

"espera un segundo, ella es...." dijo una chica de cabello rosado, cuando fue interrumpida bruscamente por gabriel

"ella es raven, la hija del señor slade, no la recuerdas jinx" dijo nerviosamente gabriel

" ho si raven, me debes mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi"

"disculpa nos conocemos"

"¿tienes adnesia? soy jinx, tu me.... tu me...." jinx no podia pronunciar las ultimas palabras a causa de algo que la molestaba en el estomago

"sacalo ya no estan malo" dijo gizmo

"perdon, tu mejor amiga" dijo jinx finalmente

"oo ho, bien los esperare en el area de entrenamiento tengo que terminar con unas pruebas" raven se dirijio al simulador, mientras que gabriel aprobecho para regañar a alguien

"wack no puedo creer que esas palabras ayan salido de mi boca" dijo la hechizera agarrandose la lengua y limpiandosela con un sepillo de dientes

"cual adnesia" pregunto gizmo

"no"

"soy"

"no"

"jinx"

"pero porsupuesto que no"

"tu"

"no"

"mejor, tiene que ser mejor"

"tibio"

"amiga"

"tenemos un ganador"

"por que te molestas por eso"

"que no lo recuerdas enano, ella es raven, una chica buena, lucha contra el mal, y golpea duro"

"jinx casi hechas a perder dos años de experimentacion muy delicada"

"eso es malo gabriel"

"dejame pensarlo..... mmmmmmmmmm..................SI ES MUY MALO"

"bueno pero no te exaltes"

"bien ahora vayan alla, y practiquen con ella"

"si señor" dijeron los hive en unisono

los cuatro se encontraban en medio de una sala blanca, mientras que la voz de grabiel lleno todo el lugar

"bien chicos ahora, raven veremos si tu nuevo nivel resiste una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, recuerda que tu arma tiene solo una flecha, haci que debes luchar con los puños"

"no hay problema"

"tanbien quiero que te quites la armadura.... quiero saber como resistes galpes intensos"

en esa orden, raven se quita las muñequeras, las hombreras y las rodilleras que abarcan desde sus botas asta la rodilla, quedando en un traje completamente negro lo unico que la acompañaba era su sinturon plateado. despues de unos instantes, gabriel dio la orden y la pelea comenso, todo fue muy reñido, la muchila de gizmo quedo hecha pedazos por unas cuantas patadas de raven, mammoth callo en una tranpa y quedo desmallado despues de aver chocado de cabeza en la pared, jinx parecia que descargaba toda su rabia hacia raven.

"hice algo que te molestara tanto"

"si, a ver nacido de nuevo" la bruja rosada pegaba patadas y lanzaba hechizos descantroladamente

" no entiendo, pero eso si no me ganaras tan facilmente" raven solo esquebaba cada golpe que recibia, y el dolor del brazo izquierdo se hacia insoportable, cuando sus emociones de dolor y rabia estallaron inyectando los ojos de la chica en un rojo carmesi, los cuales se multiplicaron por su numero y fueron la pesadilla de la bruja de cabellos rosa.

"gabriel espero que esto sea parte del entrenamiento"

"JINX, SANGRA O MUERE" el demonio de ojos sangre grito hacia la bruja quien se encontraba muy asustada, esto tambien asusto por completo a los cientificos que observaban al demonio, slade simplemente se lleno de satisfaccion al poder contemplar el poder de su aprendis.

"jajajaja. excelente gabriel, mira todo ese poder" dijo slade aplaudiendo al espectaculo

"señor si no la detenemos, jinx morira, y tal vez todos en esta sala"

"gabriel gabriel gabriel, no te das cuenta, esto es lo que deseo quiero que todo el poder de raven sea liverado y que solo exista para una cosa, destruir todo lo que este a su paso"

"señor que pasara con trigon"

"trigon"

"raven es la hija de trigo el demonio, el puede llegar a destruir el mundo, por eso raven medita, para controlar su rabia, segun mis datos, raven se encuentra bulnerable al poder de su padre en estos momentos, y si el la encuentra, sera como un leon que quiere recuperar a su cachorro para que le caze una buena presa"

"mmm interesante, gabriel te pago para que crees al soldado perfecto, si trigon encuentra a raven podemos detenerlo con su propia hija, crea una forma de que raven mantega el control y saque su poder al mismo tiempo, tambien enseñale a crear una barrera mental, y mandala a destruir a los titanes"

despues de un rato raven desperto en la enfermeria llena de vendas y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, a su lado estaba jinx, en un forma momificada.

"no te preocupes jinx estara bien, le diste una paliza de las grandes, le rompiste un brazo, casi le arrancas las piernas, sufrio fracturas pequeñas, y heridas que tardaran en curarse, pero tal vez este de servicio en unos 4 meses" dijo gabriel hacercandose a raven

"¿que me sucedio?"

"perdiste el control de tu rabia, casi matas a jinx, destruiste el cimulador, y dejaste mas de 10 heridos en el area, tubimos que sedarte pero de hay en fuera todo normal"

"creo que me castigaran verdad"

"no solo tenemos que esforsarnos un poco mas, y quiero que sigas un intinerario, quiero que a las 6 de la mañana realices la rutina de entrenamiento diario, a las 10 medites para mantener tus emociones a un cierto nivel y margen que nesesito, a las 11 te vere en el lavoratorio para experimentos, a la1 una tienes libre pero debes estar aqui a las 6 para entrenar y bueno tal vez te envien a otra mision"

"gabriel eso es algo que no comprendo, slade es mi padre, pero tengo tantas lagunas mentales de voces de personas que no conosco, imagenes borrosas, pero nunca veo la cara de mi padre, se supone que este experimento era para que volviera ala vida, pero me trata como una maquina de guerra lista para robar armas, dime, si mi padre me queria viva, ¿por que no deja esta vida de crimenes?,¿ por que nunca veo su rostro?,¿ por que no siento ese calor paternal que todo padre tiene?, ¿el es mi padre o no gabriel?"

"raven, lo que pasa es que eres adoptada, tu madre murio por causas inexplicables y el señor slade te encontro, el te trato como una hija pero te dio el entrenamiento para que no calleras en trampas de la vida, ni que los demas te agan sentir debil"

" dime gabriel, ¿eso es verdad o es una mentira, como todo lo que he escuchado asta ahora de mi pasado?"

"pequeña ¿crees que yo te mentiria?"

"ultimamente estoy dudando en quien creer"

esta bien estoy bajando mucho de nivel pero prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mejor, se me acaba la imaginacion, asta estoy batallando para crear un buen dibujo, se me acabo la inspiracion, debo conceguir mas, vere si puedo ver otra vez resident evil o underworld


	11. cap 11

EL RECUERDO DE MI VERDAD

raven tardo mucho en analizar la situacion por la que pasaba, estos recuerdos eran los sullos pero tambien eran los de alguien mas, una raven enserrado en su corazon, una raven que sabia todas las respuestas que ella buscaba, su rato de entrenamiento fue duro, apesar de su nuevo nivel ella batallo contra nuevos enemigos. su meditacion fue corta, sus emociones eran calmadas y podia dominarlas bien, sus experimentaciones fueron un caos, sus lagunas mentales se hacian mas potentes pero sabia quien podria darle sus respuestas.

a la una con cinco minutos salio de las instalaciones al cementerio, donde allo la tumba del titane oscuro, raven con curiosidad toco la dura cara de la estatua, era fria y dura, pero no le importo, vio el corto cabello de la joven labanda, agarro su daga se lo corto a la misma altura dejando los restos de cabello titrados en el suelo

"¿por que me siento como tu sombra?, ¿por que siento que tu muerte titene que ver con mi renacer?" raven miro la estatua y la foto que hacia hay, vio su reflejo en el vidrio y vio la cara de la titan

"¿raven por que me paresco a ti?" raven agarro una cara de seriedad como en la foto y del asombro la solto, haciendo que el fragil vidrio se rompiera en mil pedasos.

raven sintio ganas de llorar pero no quiso arruinar su equilibrio mental, camino hacia la salida del cementerio donde se encontro con una figura familiar

"ra......ven" dijo el joven titane en el asombro al notar a la joven que caminaba hacia el

"logan, yo queria venir a ver la tumba de tu amiga" dijo raven apartando su mirada al sentir un gran hueco y un bacio tremendo

" me gusta tu nuevo loock" el titan verde sintio remordimiento, se sentia algo extraño.

el chico bestia y raven tomaron un pequeño paseo por el centro de la ciudad sin ninguna palabra que intercambiar totalmente en silencio, la mente de raven estaba llenas de ideas sobre su verdadera identidad, pero no queria que logan se enterara de su situacion, no queria que su amigo supiera que ella es su enemigo.

despues de un rato de paseos raven volvio a las instalaciones donde dormio un rato, cuando su mente se lleno de una horrible peradilla

en una fabrica antigua, una tragica historia iba a suceder, los titanes abian descubierto un plan de slade donde ultilizaria un nuclero de voltaje electromagnetico, para crear una explocion cataclimica que cubriria toda la ciudad, los titanes llegaron a la fabrica, donde slade los esperaba, un ejercito de robots furiosos atako a alos titanes cada quien daba su maximo esfuerzo.

por que estoy peleando...... que hacen logan y los demas aqui peleando contra los robot de slade raven se preguntaba lo que hacia pero dejo que su cuerpo actuara

"raven cuidado" se escucho una voz familiar, entonces un gorilla verde salto hacia algunos robots en su retaguardi

logan.....me pregunto por que sueño esto

todo cambio a una oscuridad total, al despertar se encontro en los brazos del joven verde, quien la llamaba hacia la pelea

" raven que bueno que estas bien...... rapido todo esto va a explotar" el joven verde la tomo del brazo y la jalo con fuerzas obligandola a correr

"no.... chico bestia esta explocion cubrira toda la ciudad no lo entiendes" raven escucho su propia voz, dirijida a sus compañeros

"vamonos raven tenemos que salir de aqui de imediato" escucho la voz del joven de metal

"no lo entienden, si puedo crear un campo de fuerza lo suficiente mente potente como para evitar la explocion podran salvarse"

"raven es una locura" dijo el titan enmascarado hacercandose a la chica oscura

"SI NO SE VAN DE AQUI TODO EXPLOTARA" raven escucho sus gritos atravez de su mundo imaginario

"PERO SI TE QUEDAS MORIRAS" grito robin intentando que raven fuera con ellos a la salida

"UNO DE CINCO NO ESTA MAL"

"RAVEN REGRESA" gritaron los titanes a su compañera quien leditaba hacia donde se encontraba la bomba

"NO, USTEDES SALVENSE" dijo la titan lansando un rayo de energia oscura que llebo a todos sus compañeros hacia las frias aguas del mar

"raven no te hacerques, es muy peligroso es una tranpa de slade"  
"CHICO BESTIA SE QUE LO PUEDO HACER, Y SI NO LO INTENTO TODA LA CIUDAD DESAPARECERA" raven desaparecio entre las alas de un cuervo negro

raven encontro la bomba y la cubrio con un campo de energia solo esperando a que llegara la explocion, y si eso significaba arriesgar la vida, eso es lo que haria.

la bomba estaba a punto de explotar pero en vez de eso se desarmo instantaniamente trallendo con ella algunos pequeños choques electricos.

"la bomba era falsa"

"exacto mi querida aprendiz" cuando raven escucho esas palabras vio la cilueta de slade, despues un disparo y por ultimo oscuridad

"haaaaaaaaaa" raven desperto en un baño de sudor, mientras su mente explotaban en la duda

"por que soñe esto por que por que" raven lleno sus ojos de lagrimas mientras sus puños golpeaban con fuerza las almohadas, de rrepente su comunicador sono, y ella sin mas remedio contesto

'raven, reportate de inmediato'

"si señor" raven cambio sus ropas a sus atuendos de batalla llebando su mascasra en un amano, camino por el largo pasillo asta que llego al lugar donde gabriel y slade la esperaban

"raven, veo que te cortaste el cabello"

"si voy a estar en batalla el cabello largo me estorbara" dijo raven finjiendo una escusa

"buena idea, hoy es el gran dia raven, te infiltraras en la torre titan, y acabaras con cada mienbro del equipo, ¿alguna duda?"  
"no señor"  
"bien entonces ve, y quiero la cabeza de robin en bandeja"

"¿con sal y limon señor?"

"exelente"

bien aqui esta lo que le sucedio a raven hace dos años pero no se preocupen abra fuegos artificiales para la proxima


	12. cap 12

DE LO MAS OSCURO, A LO MAS OSCURO

raven estaba en el techo de la torre sabia donde se encontraba el sistema de seguridad haci que no se tardo mucho en desactibarlo, su cabeza ya no tenia dudas, su mente estaba en calama, todo parecia un dia normal de trabajo, raven caminaba por el techo de la torre pasando por el medio de la cancha de bolei ball cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente

los jovenes titanes jugaban un partido dos contra dos, todos muy activos pero Raven solo meditaba

"raven cuidado" grito el chico bestia cuando una pelota fuera de fuerza salio disparada pero raven detiene la pelota con su enrgia, regresandosela al joven verde

raven quiso alejarse de esos recuerdos no queria que nada interrumpiera su mision, no queria que nada la pertubara, entro precabidamente por el techo caminando suavemente por las escaleras hacia el living, el living estaba desordenado, los controles del video juego estaban en el sofa, algunas bolsas de sabritas y comida chatarra, raven recordo los momentos de meditacion que pasaba en ese lugar.

la caminata duro unos minutos cuando encontro la puerta de su primera victima, en su comunicador una voz perversa le dictaba el plan, en crudo y amargo procedimiento, raven abrio la puerta de la joven tamaraniana, y del golpe ella se desperto pero no vio nada, nada cruzo esa linea delgada

"robin, chicos son ustedes" starfire se levanto de su cama y camino hacia la puerta donde sujetando el marco vio la sombra del samurai enmascarado que sin pensarlo dos veces atako a la chica

"que haces aqui, AMIGOS AYUDENME" starfire grataba en el auxilio, pero parecia que estaba sola, tratando de esquibar algunos golpes de su atakante la chica camino hacia el filo de las escaleras donde callo, y quedo inconciente en el azote.

"starfire" se escucho la voz del joven gothiko que entro a la sala con sus demas compañeros

"¿que paso aqui?" se preguntaba cyborg cuando recibe una patada de intruso

"tu estabas muerta" dijo robin al ver la mascara del samurai

"muerta es la palabra correcta, regrese por mi venganza" raven enpezo a tirar patadas y patadas a robin pero este solo las esquibaba, robin aprobecho una milesima de segundo sujeto el brazo izquierdo de la chica y la lanzo hacia el otro lado de la sala la chica respingo en el dolor pero no queria que sus enemigos supieran su herida.

"tenemos ventaja en el terreno" dijo robin hacercandose a ella en pose de batalla

"estas en nuestra casa" dijo cyborg acompañando a su amigo

"juego mejor con desventaja" raven se lanzo hacia cyborg, quien le disparo con su cañon sonico, pero raven lo esquibo, sujeto el brazo mecanico y lo doblo, desarmando el brazo por completo

"hooo eso es nuevo" dijo cyborg al ver su brazo destrozado en el piso

el chico bestia se transformo en un toro en el momento en ella desendia, y la envistio contra la pared.

"viejo no es bueno chocar de cabeza contra un muro" el titan quedo algo mariado pero despues de contenplar los escombros del oyo sonrio en la victoria

"hay me duele la cabeza" starfire desperto de su estado y contenplo a sus amigos

"si preguntas fue un desastres, mira mi brazo" dijo cyborg mostrando los circuitos de donde solia estar unido el brazo

" bien es hora de ver quien es realmente" el chico bestia se hacerco a los escombros pero un puño desnudo salio de ellos mostrando una palida piel, al verlo el joven verde retrocedio y vio el cuerpo de la samirai con algunos rasguños en su ropa y partes rotas de su armadura, pero en desgracia solo pudieron pomperle el ojo derecho de la mascara, revelando un enfurecido ojo azul, y un mechon de pelo lavanda

"esos ojos" el chico bestia dijo para si mismo mientras robin pensaba la misma cosa.

"regrese de la muerte para darles tumba a cada uno de ustedes....no se molesten en buscar, raven no esta en el infierno" con eso el samurai saco su espada y se lanzo a la batalla

starfire disparo sus starbols, los cual el samurai parto como naranjas y desbio algunos asta a cyborg que callo por el oyo que abi hecho el inpacto de las mini explociones

el chico bestia trato de enbestirla como un rinoceronte, pero quedo atrapado por su asta contra el muro.

"es hora de salir de las dudas" robin saco su bumerang, y corrio hacia raven aplicandole varios golpes conel puño, pero el ultimo con el filo del bumeran destrosando la mascara por completo, el cabello corto lavanda callo sobre la cara agachada, y al levantarse se revelo la cara que todos conocian, no una cara la cara de la chica de la semana pasada si no la cara de la chica de dos años en la oscuridad

"hola raven" dijo robin despues de guardar su bumerang

"robin, lo averiguaste por mi brazo mal herido, por mis ojos frios, ho fue solo por pura coincidencia" dijo raven

"raven, pero por que tu, pense que eras mi amiga" dijo el chico bestia despues de que un recuerdo de un chica rubia vino a el

"lo lamento pero en la guerra los amigos no existen" raven hizo una señal a su oreja con su mano y cerro el puño en señal de golpe

"como no existen los amigos espero que esto no lo tomes muy a pecho" cyborg entendio el mensaje y la golpeo en el oreja y el pequeño comunicador salio destrosado, cuando llego al suelo raven lo piso y lo hizo trizas asegurandose de que quedara inutilizado

"por que hisiste eso" pregunto robin

"quieres que slade escuche todo, escuchen, se lo que les voy a decir, pero tienen que creerme"

"por que abria de creerte, eres una traidora" el chico bestia se hacerco a ella muy enojado por lo que acababa de ver

"chico bestia fuimos amigos hace dos años, no podemos serlo ahora"

las palabras de raven resonaron en la cabesa del joven titans, quien no se explicaba lo que sus palabras significaban

"la bomba era falsa, slade queria un soldado perfecto, haci que conciguio mi cadaber despues del intento de explocion, me revivio, borro mi mente y me dio mas poder del que desearia"

"entonces tu eres" starfire no termino su oracion ya que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas

"no puedes ser tu" cyborg se hacerco a ella poco a poco

"Raven" el chico bestia la abrazo junto con todos sus compañeros

"lo que no me explico es por que recuerdas todo ahora" pregunto robin en un duda reciente

"el contacto con ustedes debio revivir lagunas mentales que estaban en mi mente, despues de mi pesadilla recorde exactamente todo"

"asta mis fanfarronadas y mi forma de expresarme de ti" dijo el chico bestia algo nervioso

"asta eso, pero tiene que ayudarme, slade me mando aqui por sus cadaveres, y eso es lo que tendra" dijo raven en una exprecion sin sentimiento como la antigua raven que todos conocian

bueno ya casi lo vendria terminando, pero eso no signifique que lo que termina acaba para siempre, bueno nos vemos tengo que escribir


	13. cap 13

UNA HOJA CAIDA

los pasos resonaban en una oscuridad total, solo dos pares de pies podian probocarlos

(raven:"escuchen bien slade piensa crear soldados perfectos con cuerpos ya mutilados, por eso el sementerio estaba serrado al publico durante toda esta semana"

robin:"slade quiere reconstruir los cuerpos para darles vida"

raven:"si robin, yo solo fui una prueba, la ventaja estaba en mis poderes, mis poderes me ayudaron a sobrevivir a los experimentos"

chico bestia:"entonces slade planea hacer una falsificancion de la pelicula resident evil, el amanecer de los muertos"

cyborg:"no te olvides del desesperar de los muertos bestita")

en medio de una sala oscura se encontraba el villano enmascarado, esperando la reconpensa que le traeria su aprendis. el aver perdido contacto con ella durante la batalla lo tenia intrigado, pero su experimento funcionaria, no importa cuantos muertos tenga que utilizar acabara con los titanes.

(raven:"slade quiere la cabeza de robin, como señal de que ustedes estan muertos, cuando vea el cuerpo de robin mandara una señal atravez de los robot"

robin:"entonces debemos inpedir que llege la señal")

raven llego a donde slade se encontraba, cargando el cuerpo de robin y asotandolo contra el frio suelo, gotas de sangre salian de la piel desgarrada, y algunos moretones se distinguian en sus brazos

"no abia limon" dijo raven presentandole el cuerpo de su victima a slade

"bien hecho mi aprendis, estoy muy orgulloso de ti"slade se hacerco a raven y vio el cuerpo de robin que estaba en el suelo inmovil

"tubiste problemas, perdimos tu señal cuando te atakaron"

"no señor, me tomaron por sorpresa pero fue su ultimo golpe"

"raven tengo un problema, dicen por hay que ya recuerdas todo" slade observo las sombras entre el comentario

"no puedo recordar, ni mi accidente, ni el hermoso rostro de mi madre, pero hablando de memoria se me olvidaba decirte, AHORA ROBIN"en el momento que termino su oracion robin golpeo a slade y aplico patadas y puñetasos

"muy traicionero raven, muy traicionero de tu parte"

"silencio, me quitaste mi vida, me mentiste, me hisite sufrir, tu pena sera morir" raven saco su espada y se lanzo contra slade al mismo tiempo que robin lo hacia.

mientras los titanes corrian por entre las alcantarillas siguiendo unos tubos de metal recien colocados hay, con un pequeño maletin que raven les abia entregado

(raven:"no, estamos exactamente a dos calles del sementerio, deben de cruzar todo el subterranio, hay encontraran una tuberia con un liquido morado"

cyborg:"y ¿para que es eso?"

raven:"ese liquido es el r-nacer eso hace que los cuerpos tengan vida, y con los sistemas de soporte que coloco slade en cada cuerpo esos zombis tendran la misma capacidad y fuerza que yo, lo que tienen que hacer es evitar que eso llegue al sementerio")

al encontrar la caldera principla, los tres titanes golperon a cada robot que encontraban, cyborg se hacerco a la caldera, saco algunos tubos de ensallo del pequeño maletin y los lanzo al liquido morado, pero la reaccion de este no era la esperada, el liquido reguia normal, cyborg tiro otros tubos pero el liquido seguia igual no se explicaba por que, haci que abanzo hacia la computadora

"cy, date prisa son demaciados" dijo el verde titan al convertirse en un gorila mientras golpeaba algunos robots

"no funciona tendre que desactibar eso, utedes entretenganlos"

"cyborg espero que tus procedimientos de desarme no tarden" dijo starfire mientras lanzaba rayo por sus ojos

(starfire:"y ¿como lo hacemos?"

raven: "hay dos obsiones, una llegan al computador principal y desconectar las tuberias de la caldera principal, dos hacer explotar el edificio

chico bestia: "y tengo una duda como en resident evil hay un antidoto"

raven:"hay uno pero esta en mi dormitorio, eso es, chico bestia no creere lo que dire pero me diste una idea, lanzen el antidoto a la caldera principal esto contrarestara los efectos del r-nacer, si el liquido se pone gris es que funciona, pero por si las dudas destruyanlo")

mientras slade esquibaba puñetasos y golpes con el sable, el villano agarro a robin por la muñeca y lo lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo, mientras raven aprobecho el descuido para golpearlo

"haci me agradece lo que te he dado"

"me diste algo que para tu desventaja sera tu destruccion"

"chiquilla tonta, te falta mucho parra derrotar al maestro" slade sujeto a raven del brazo derecho haciendola perder su espada, en eso el villano la sujeta del cuello y la comienza a ahorcar

" te borre la memoria una vez, ahora puedo hacerlo para siempre, ho mejor aun, quedate en el infierno" slade ahoracaba a raven cuando un bumerang se inpacta en su brazo y proboco soltarla

"si te metes con un titan, te metes con todos los titanes" robin valientemente se lanza contra slade, cuando rbin deja que raven golpee un rato a slade y llama a cyborg

'robin las tuberias no se pueden descontar, el computador tampoco, y este maldito antidoto no funciona'

"tendremos que destruir el edificio, cyborg coloca bombas de largo alcanse en todo el perimetro, dales una duracion de 5 minutos raven y yo trataremos de salir,"

'tienes que asegurarme que saldras no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de hace 2 años'

"no te preocupes, mejor preocupate por colocar las bombas" despues de su comentario apago su comunicadro y siguio con la batalla, cyborg y los demas titanes terminaron de colocar las bombas y ahora solo les quedaban 3 minutos para salir, slade entro en las sombras y se perdio de vista de los titans, estos sin tiempo decidieron salir del edificio, caminando por los oscuros pasillo

"las salida es por aqui" raven corrio apresuradamente, mientras era seguida por robin

2 minutos

"no lo lograremos, tendremos que buscar otra salida"

60 segundos

raven condujo a robin asta los laboratoios donde estaba todo desolado, sin ningun alma

10 segundos

raven corrio a la enfermeria pero igual estaba desolada, alguiaen abia avisado a los enpleados y slade se encontraba totalmente solo en el edificio

mientras afuera los tres titanes contenplaban el edificio, cuando se un ruido estruendoso lleno sus oidos y vieron el edificio derumbarse antes sus ojos, sin saber si sus amigos abian alcansado a salir

"ROBIN....... RAVEN"


	14. cap 14

¿FINAL?

despues de la gran explocion los tres titanes esperaban lo peor, en sus mentes el recuerdo de dos años se mudaba a su cabeza, mientras solo esperaban a que el tiempo pasara y las llamas se extinguieran.

"donde estan robin y raven" pregunto starfire mirando hacia el lugar hecho ruinas

"no te preocupes star, ellos estan bien, esperos" dijo cyborg tratando de animas a su amiga

"estamos hablando de robin y raven, los dos son sobrevivientes por naturaleza" sin pensar en lo que decia el chico bestia miro el fuego insesante, mientras en las llamas dos figuras estaban rodeadas por un campo de energia oscura

"me sorprende que ayas resistido la fuerza de las explociones de cyborg, de verdad tus poderes an mejorado mucho"

"no mejoraron como yo queria, soy mas fuerte, pero tengo dificultades de control" raven quito el campo de energia y gio a robin hacia la salida, mientras las inesantes llamas los rodiaban, un crujido llamo la atencion de la joven, cuando el techo se les vino a bajo, robin cubrio a raven con su capa mientras eran sepultados por escombros llameantes.

los cuerpos quedaron sepultados, pero derepente un puño cubierto de energia oscura salio dentre los escombros mostrando la figura de un cuervo negro y del infierno el cuervo atravezo muros y muros asta llegar a la parte trasera de ese caluroso lugar.

"robin te encuentras bien" raven reacciono rapido despues de que el cuervo de energia los dejo en lugar seguro y socorrio a su amigo

"estare bien, la capa es de titanio polimerizado de alta densidad, lo bueno es que no nos paso nada" robin dijo mirando a raven, quien se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa del joven oscuro y desvio la mira, accion que le parecio divertida al joven, pero una breve vista en el puño derecho le basto para darse cuenta de que ella abia usado el puño para sacarlos de hay sin que su energia lo cubriera

"raven te encuentras bien" pregunto al ver las quemaduras y heridas en el puño de la joven

"estara bien son solo eridas insignificantes, el tiempo las sanara" raven camino un par de metros y volteo a ver a robin "los chicos nos esperan an de estar preocupados"

"tienes razon" robin siguio a su compañera.

"miren son robin y raven" grito cyborg al verlos caminar a su direccion

"robin raven estan bien" grito starfire y abrazo a sus dos amigos en un fuerte apreton que solo un oso puede dar

"eso es, ustedes son los mejores" el chico bestia se emociono al ver a sus amigos

"y que paso con slade" pregutno el hombre de ojalata

"no sabemos si siguie vivo, pero detubimos su plan, y si vuelve, estaremos listos" dio un dscurso robin mirando a todos sus compañeros

"bien yo me tengo que ir" dijo raven caminando un par de metros sin mirar hacia atras

"espera raven ¿a donde vas?" dijo el chico bestia en tono triste

"se supone que estoy muerta, eso significa que ya no tengo futuro en este presente, me robaron mi pasado, me hicieron creer tantas mentiras, dañe a personas inocentes, y no medi el riesgo que corria, ustedes no me perdonaran por lo que hise, los traiciones, y peor aun les menti, debo desaparecer como lo hiso terra"

"pero ¿porque?, tal vez ya ayas estado muerta, y tal vez nos mentiste, pero ahora vuelves a ser titan, y un joven titan siempre sera un joven titan, no importa que nos ayas mentido, nosotros comprendemos que fue por que estabas confusa, pero tenesesitamos" dijo robin intentando convencer a su compañera

"si aparte, regresaste, y nada mas importa, slade regresara y nosotros te nesesitamos"

"chico bestia las cosas no sera igual que siempre, ya no seran como hace dos años, ya no soy la misma" dijo raven dando un cara triste mirando su mano lastimada

"y que mas da, sigues siendo raven para nosotros, nuestra amiga raven" dijo cyborg

" tendrian muchos problemas si me quedo con ustedes"

"aremos un trato, te ayudaresmo, con la identidad, le explicaremos al alcalde la situacion, y te ayudaremos a controlar tus poderes si tu nos ayudas"

"¿enserio quieren que me quede?"

"nada nos alegraria mas querida amiga" dijo la joven estraterrestre

"esta bien, pero si me ayudan con.... co......." raven fue interrumpida por un tremendo dolor de cabeza, que hacia que varios objetos a su alrededor explotaran

"Raven que sucede" sus amigos se hacercaron a ella sin explicaciones de lo que le ocurria.

raven callo al suelo sujetandose su adolorida cabeza, mientras sus ojos mostraban una exprecion de susto y dolor, algo que lleno de miedo el corazon de los titanes.

"slade le debe de aver hecho algo" dijo robin tratando de sujetarla, pero su piel se volvio calida y el titan se separo de ella al sentir ese quemante dolo

"esta irviendo en fiebre tenemos que hacer algo" dijo el hombre de hojalata, al revisar su escaner en la muñeca para ver si encontraba algun problema en su compañera

"su estructura a cambiado mucho, no puedo detectar errores si no se cual es su estructura normal" dijo en un alarmante tono, mientras sus demas compañeros no sabian que hacer.

"hhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggggg" raven no aguantaba mas el dolor parecia que cada segundo que pasaba se volvia peor, su cabeza estaba ardiendo y horribles imagenes distorcionadas venian hacia su mente

"raven tranquila, respira ondo, nosotros te ayudaremos, pero calmate y dinos que te sucede" el chico bestia la sujeto del brazo, sin inportarle el dolor de tocar ese cuerpo irviente, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, de rrepente de su chakra salio sangre en pequeñas gotas, como un rio que surcaba toda su cara, mientras ella gritaba en el panico, en el dolor.

"raven tenia el atidoto" dijo el chico bestia lo vastante audible para que los demas puedieran escucharlo

"de que hablas b."

"raven tenia el antidoto, para evitar esto, no hay otra explicacion, por eso esas geringas, por eso los tubos de ensallo, el antidoto era para ella, no para intentar detener a los zombies, cyborg dime que no tiraste todo el antidoto" el chico bestia golpeo a su amigo de metal en el pecho en la desesperacion que le daban los gritos de la joven.

"lo lamento bestia, quedaron algunos pero con la explocion se an de aver........ lo siento"

"robin as algo"

"lo lamento chico bestia, las respuestas estaban hay, y nosotros las destruimos, slade le hiso esto"

"no fue slade, fui yo" un voz vino del otro lado del lugar, los titanes voltearon para encontrarse con un hombre de hermosos cabellos dorados, con sus ojos azules cubiertos de lagrimas

"yo le hise esto a raven, pero" el hombre no termino su oracion y le entrego al joven verde una geringa de liquido azul oscuro, el chico bestia reconocio el antidoto, pero su mundo se congelo al ver el extraño liquido, sin darse cuenta los gritos de su compañera se opacaron y sus ojos quedaron en blanco

"no" el joven titan corrio hacia ella y le aplico la inyeccion, pero raven no contestaba, su cuerpo se volvio frio "no raven despierta, por favor, despierta,"

"atraz chico bestia" dijo cyborg saco su desfibirlador y enpezo a darle choques electricos a raven pero no reaccionaba (nota: el desfibirlador, es el objeto que usan en los hospitales para revivir a las personas, les dan choques electricos asta que el corazon lata)

robin vio la esena en miedo, y vio al cientijico con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, robin se enfurecio lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y lo enpujo hacia un arbol donde lo mantubo acorralado

"que le hisiste a raven, reponde" robin no sabia si controlaba su furia o la furia a el

"slade queria un soldado perfecto, el planeo la explocion de la fabrica para atraer a raven, la mato y yo la revivi, le di mas fuerza, pero el r-nacer tiene un defecto, los zombies no contralan su sed de sangre, haci que hice el antidoto, para que raven no corriera ese riesgo, se inyactaba cada 12 horas, y cada vez bajabamos mas la dosis, pero cuando esperimente para darle mas fuerzas, tubimos que volver a enpezar con la dosis normal, si tienes que golpear a alguien golpeame, yo ya no quiero seguir con esto" robin bajo al cientifico pero lo siguio sujetando

"¿raven esta muriendo o se esta convirtiendo en zombie?"

"raven esta muriendo" lasa palabras de gabriel congelaron a cada titan sintiendo otra vez la tragedia de los pasados 2 años, el joven verde se lleno de lagrimas y golpeo con fuerza el piso, sujeto a su conpañera y la sacuio con violencia

"raven responde, malditasea, no me agas esto, raven por favor, raven.... raven" el chico bestia asoto el puño y la cabeza en el abdomen de raven y se quedo con la cabeza recostada sobre el por un momento, pero en un breve instante pudo sentir el aire entra por sus pulmenes, eso hiso que el titan reaccionara y la mirara.

"bestia, calmate" robin se sento junto a su compeñero y le sujeto el hombro

"sshhhhh, mira" el chico bestia incredulamente señalo a raven, los titanes voltearon a verla.

derrepente los ojos cerrados se abrieron en la inprecion y el cuerpo se retorcio hacia atras para tomar una gran cantidad de aire y volvio a su posision aroginal, mirando a todos sus conpañeros con cara de sorpresa.

"que me perdi" raven pregunto y se levanto, sus conpañeros la abrazaron con lagrimas en los ojos

"ravenm que bueno que estas viva querida amiga, me da mucho, mucho mucho gusto"

"starfire me falta aire"

"raven no me vuelvas a asustar haci, nos queriamos morir" el chico bestia le grito a su amiga

"lo siento"

"yo lo siento mas raven" raven escucho esa voz familiar y volteo para verlo bien

"lo lamento raven, te hise esto, solo para superarme a mi, para superar a todos los que se vurlaban de mi teoria, te use para mi beneficio sin medir las concecuencias, pero en este momento solo quiero que me perdones"

"gabriel, no hay nada que perdonar, me diste otra oportunida, y no la desperdiciare, estos defectos se iran, yo solo quiero estar con mis amigos ahora,"

los titanes regresaron a la torre y ahora estaban todos conpletos, gabriel avia sacado a los enpleados pues sabia lo que raven tramaba, y le entrego a cyborg la formula del antidoto.

"bienvenida a la torre titan" dijo el chico bestia caminando hacia la entrada, y jirando para encarar a raven

"sigue igual como la recuerdo" raven por primera vez se sintio en caza donde sabia que no dudaria mas

" nada a cambia, tu abitacion sigue igual" robin dijo en un gesto de bienvenida a su amiga

"nos daba miedo entrar hay por eso no sacamos nada" cyborg acompaño a su amigo

"mas les vale, nadie debe entrar nunca a mi abitacion"

"que bueno que nuestra conpañera esta de regreso, y lo celebraremos preparando un pudin de la felicidad"

"star preferimos un te de hiervas, por los viejos tiempo" dijo el chico bestia horrorizado a la idea del pudin

"que tal si vamos a comer pizza" dijo raven

"estupenda idea" dijo robin

"suena muy bien para mi" dijo cyborg

"ahora ire a cambiarme en un segundo bajo" raven camino hacia su abitacion esperando que sus conpañeros no hayan movido nada desde sus aucencia, y si su cuarto estaba igual que siempre, algo que hiso sentir a raven muy feliz, por estar rodeada del ambiente que tanta falta le hacia.

raven bajo con su uniforme titan y todos los titans se sintieron tan felices que se abrazaron nuevamente

"espero que esto no sea seguido, tanto amor va a enpalagar a todos" dijo raven sintiendose apretada por el abrazo

"tienes razon podemos dejar de hacer eso" dijo el chico bestia esperando a que cyborg dejara de aplastarlo y starfire dejara de abrazar a robin y a raven

"bien, ya, podemos irnos de una vez"

que les parecio, creo que era un final que no se esperaban, pero no se manden su opinion que este fic se termino ..............................................................................................................................

,..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... TAL VEZ.


End file.
